wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Véronique Alycia
thumb|190px|Véronique Alycia Véronique Alycia est une actrice et chanteuse française, née en juillet 1964 à Paris. Pratiquant le doublage, elle est notamment entre autres la voix française régulière de Melissa McCarthy, Sprague Grayden, Jessica Capshaw, Jane Krakowski ou encore une des voix de Teri Polo et Carrie Preston. Elle est aussi la voix du personnage la Castafiore dans les Les Aventures de Tintin. Biographie À 17 ans, elle suit le cours privé Alexandre Grecq, puis celui de Jean-Laurent Cochet à l’École supérieure d'art dramatique de Paris. Parallèlement, elle fréquente l’École du cirque d’Annie Fratellini durant 10 années, ainsi que l’École de danse du Marais avec Daniela Ratchman. D’autre part, elle travaille sa voix salle Pleyel (tessiture soprano léger), avant de rejoindre le coach vocal Sarah Sanders en classe de chant de variété. Depuis plus de 30 ans, Véronique Alycia est la voix française de nombreuses comédiennes américaines et autres au cinéma et en séries télévisées. Elle s'investit depuis 2004 dans la création et la mise en scène de spectaclesBiographie de Véronique Alycia sur son site officiel.. Théâtre * 1987 : À quoi rêvent les jeunes filles d’Alfred de Musset, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Laurent Cochet * 1988 : Au pays de Papouasie, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Laurent Cochet au Grand Auditorium des Halles, à Paris * 1988 : Chantecler d’Edmond Rostand, sur une mise en scène de Philippe Legars à la villa Arnaga, à Cambo-les-Bains * 1989 : 7 Contes cruels de Villiers de L’Isle-Adam, sur une mise en scène de Gilles Robin au théâtre Marie Stuart, à Paris * 1990 : Poétique de Catherine Paysan, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Laurent Cochet à la maison de la Poésie, à Paris * 1990 : En manches de chemise d’Eugène Labiche, sur une mise en scène d’Idriss au café-théâtre du Bec-Fin, à Paris * 1991 : Fantasio d’Alfred de Musset, sur une mise en scène de Jean Martinez au théâtre Marie Stuart, à Paris * 1991 : L'Orchestre de Jean Anouilh, sur une mise en scène de Henri Lazarini au café-théâtre du Bec-Fin, à Paris * 1992 : Feu la mère de Madame de Georges Feydeau * 1992 : Les Boulingrin de Georges Courteline, au 1er festival de la Cie Quadrille, à Rouen * 1993 : Le Mariage de Figaro de Beaumarchais, sur une mise en scène de Frédéric Lehoux, à Rouen * 1994 : Peau de banane et panier de crabes de Philippe Détrie, sur une mise en scène de Raphaëlle Cambrai * 1995 : La Double Inconstance de Marivaux, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Max Jalin au Festival international d'art lyrique d'Aix-en-Provence * 1996 : Le Malade imaginaire de Molière, sur une mise en scène de Frédéric Holmeir * 1997 : Les Lettres de mon moulin d’Alphonse Daudet, sur une mise en scène de Véronique Alycia * 1998 : Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard de Marivaux, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Laurent Cochet * 1999 : Mais n'te promène donc pas toute nue ! de Georges Feydeau, sur une mise en scène de Frédéric Lehoux * 2000 : Un grand cri d'amour de Josiane Balasko * 2000 : Chat en poche de Georges Feydeau, sur une mise en scène de Pascale Cavelan * 2001 : Cuisine et dépendances d’Agnès Jaoui et Jean-Pierre Bacri, sur une mise en scène de Raphaëlle Cambrai * 2002 : Belle de Jules Supervielle, une comédie musicale de Francis Lalanne, Vincent Grass et Robert Blanchet mise en scène par R. Ribeiro au Comédia, àParis * 2002-2003 : Doit-on le dire ? d’Eugène Labiche, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Laurent Cochet * 2004 : Le Défunt de René de Obaldia, sur une mise en scène de Roberte Jay * 2004 : La Chatte sur un toit brûlant de Tennessee Williams * 2005 : Marie qu’a d’ça et le grand Léon de Véronique Alycia, sur une mise en scène de Véronique Alycia * 2006-2009 : Coquin de Café Concert de Véronique Alycia, sur une mise en scène de Véronique Alycia au théâtre de l’Essaïon, à Paris * 2009 : Les Dessous entendus de Véronique Alycia, sur une mise en scène de Véronique Alycia au théâtre le Guichet Montparnasse, à Paris * 2009-2011 : Désiré de Sacha Guitry, sur une mise en scène de Serge Lipsyck au théâtre de la Michodière, à Paris (200 représentations, puis en tournée enFrance, Belgique, Suisse et Italie dates) * 2013 : La Biaiseuse de chez Paquin de Véronique Alycia, sur une mise en scène de Véronique Alycia * 2014 : Une Chance au Lavage d’Elias Achkar, en tournée en France * 2014 : Le Malade imaginaire de Molière, au théâtre du Roi René au festival d'Avignon * 2015 : Tout reste à faire de Christine Delaroche et Claudine Barjol, sur une mise en scène de Christine Delaroche et Dominique Viriot, en tournée en France Voxographie : Note : Les dates affichées ci-dessous correspondent aux dates de diffusions originales et non aux diffusions des versions doublées en français. Cinéma Films * Melissa McCarthy dans : ** Bébé mode d'emploi (2010) : Dee Dee ** Mes meilleures amies (2011) : Megan ** 40 ans : Mode d'emploi (2012) : Catherine ** Arnaque à la carte (2013) : Diana ** Les Flingueuses (2013) : détective Shannon Mullins ** Very Bad Trip 3 (2013) : Cassie ** Spy (2015) : Susan Cooper ** The Boss (2016) : Michelle * Teri Polo dans : ** Mon beau-père et moi (2001) : Pam Byrnes ** Mon beau-père, mes parents et moi (2005) : Pam Byrnes ** Mon beau-père et nous (2010) : Pam Byrnes * Octavia Spencer dans : ** Rendez-vous avec une star (2004) : Janine ** Divergente 2 : L'Insurrection (2015) : Johanna ** Divergente 3 : Au-delà du mur (2016) : Johanna * Reese Witherspoon dans : ** La Revanche d'une blonde (2001) : Elle Wood ** La Blonde contre-attaque (2003) : Elle Wood * Jill Scott dans : ** Pourquoi je me suis marié ? (2008) : Sheila ** Pourquoi je me suis marié aussi ? (2010) : Sheila * 1978''Doublage de la version intégrale de 2002. : ''Le Jeu de la mort : Ann Morris (Colleen Camp) * 1988 : Princess Bride : Bouton d'Or (Robin Wright) * 1990 : Pretty Woman : Kit De Lucas (Laura San Giacomo) * 1990 : Total Recall : Mary, une prostituée à trois seins dans le bar martien (Lycia Naff) * 1992 : Les Hauts de Hurlevent : Isabella Linton (Sophie Ward) * 1993 : Belle et Dangereuse : Megan (Nicole Eggert) * 1994 : La Famille Pierrafeu : Betty Laroche (Rosie O'Donnell) * 1997 : Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami : Amanda « Mandy » Newhouse (Carrie Preston) * 1999 : Mystery Men : la Boule (Janeane Garofalo) * 1999 : Belles à mourir : Michelle Johnson (Laurie A. Sinclair) * 2001 : Piège de feu : Beth Hooper (Vanessa Angel) * 2001 : Ghosts of Mars : Bashira Kincaid (Clea DuVall) * 2003 : Coup de foudre à Manhattan : Rachel Hoffberg (Amy Sedaris) * 2004 : Rendez-vous avec une star : Janine (Octavia Spencer) * 2005 : Garde rapprochée : Evie (Monica Keena) * 2005 : De l'ombre à la lumière : Mae Braddock (Renée Zellweger) * 2007 : Gone Baby Gone : Roberta Trett (Trudi Goodman) * 2010 : Karaté Kid : Sherry Parker (Taraji P. Henson) * 2011 : Au cœur de l'amour : Fran Farriss (J. J. Neward) * 2013 : Gatsby le Magnifique : Myrtle Wilson (Isla Fisher) * 2013 : Blue Jasmine : Ginger (Sally Hawkins) * 2013 : Dans l'ombre de Mary : Dolly (Melanie Paxson) * 2017 : Wonder Woman : Etta Candy (Lucy Davis) Films d'animation * 1988 : Akira (アキラ) : Chiyoko (Fukue Itô) * 1995 : Babe, le cochon devenu berger : les Souricettes * 1998 : Batman et Mr. Freeze : Subzero : Veronica Vreeland (Marilu Henner) * 1998 : Babe 2, le cochon dans la ville : les Souricettes * 1999 : Le Roi et moi : la première épouse (J. A. Fujili) * 2000 : Chicken Run (édition DVD) : Babs (Babette) (Jane Horrocks) * 2002 : Lilo et Stitch : la serveuse * 2003 : Hé Arnold ! le film : Stella, la mère d'Arnold (Antoinette Stella) * 2004 : Mulan 2 : La Mission de l'Empereur : Ting Ting (Sandra Oh) * 2007 : Bienvenue chez les Robinson : Mme Harrington (Dara McGarry) * 2007 : Bee Movie : Drôle d'abeille : Trudy (Megan Mullally) * 2007 : Barbie Princesse de l'île merveilleuse : la reine Ariana (chant) (Andrea Martin) * 2008 : Niko, le petit renne : Wilma, la belette (Vuokko Hovatta) * 2010 : Barbie et le Palais de diamant : Lydia (Kathleen Barr) * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : Bianca Castafiore (Kim Stengel) * 2012 : Niko, le petit renne 2 : Wilma, la belette (Vuokko Hovatta) * 2013 : Khumba : Nora * 2016 : Pornography (voix) * 2017 : Tom et Jerry au pays de Charlie et la chocolaterie : Mrs Gloop Télévision Téléfilms * Nicole Eggert dans : ** Alerte à Malibu : Mariage à Hawaï : Summer Quinn ** La Voleuse au grand cœur : Kim First ** Turbulences en plein vol : Samantha * Jessica Capshaw dans : ** Présomption d'innocence : Cassie Steward ** La Colère de Sarah : Sara Walsh * Valerie Bertinelli dans : ** Des yeux dans la nuit : Claire Bannion ** Confessions d'une star : Tante Trudy * Ulrik Arnold dans : ** Mon mari, un assassin : Bille Franck ** Zappel Philipp : Ulrick Petzold * 1997 : Le Troisième Jumeau : Lieutenant Gambol (Christina Collins) * 1997 : Alfie : Diane (Jane Krakowski) * 2002 : Plus fort que le silence : Camille Fenton (Shannon Lawson) * 2003 : Une célibataire à New York : Dana (Kim Schraner) * 2005 : Rocker : Dona Cooper (Jane Krakowski) * 2008 : Raüber Innen : Brita Freese (Carolin Spiess) * 2009 : Mein schüller seine mutter & ich : Frau Grader (Caroline Dibbern) * 2009 : Kreuzfaprt ins glück : Claudi Wagner (Pretra Berndt) * 2010 : 3096 Tage : Natasha Campush (Anonia Campbell Hughes) * 2010 : Growing the big one : Frau Gerhardt (Sybille J.Shedwill) * 2011 : The Good Witch, Une famille peu ordinaire : Martha Tinsdale ( voix) (Catherine Disher * 2012 : 23 ans d'absence ** Joy White jeune (Heather-Claire Nortey) ** Joy White adulte (Sherri Shepherd) * 2012 : Possessed by Evil : Gretchen (Nicole Oliver) * 2012 : Carta a Eva : Marquesa de Huétor (Pepa Charro) * 2013 : : Brigitte ( ) * 2013 : How to fall in love : Meredith (April Telek) * 2013 : : Marilyn (Queen Latifah) Séries télévisées * Sprague Grayden dans : ** John Doe : Karen Kawalski ** Preuve à l'appui : Clarissa Harrison (saison 4 épisode 3) ** Six Feet Under : Anita Miller ** Over There : Terry Ryder ** Jericho : Heather Lisinski ** Sons of Anarchy : Donna Winston ** Three Rivers : Gwen Richards ** FBI : Duo très spécial : Ellen Parker jeune (saison 4 épisodes 9,11) ** Major Crimes : Laura Elkins * Jane Krakowski dans : ** Ally McBeal : Elaine Vassal ** '' : elle-même}} ** Everwood : Gretchen Trott (saison 1 épisodes 6 et 16) ** Hack : Célia Smith ** New York, unité spéciale : Emma Spevak (saison 5 épisode 23) ** 30 Rock : Jenna Maroney * Ana Ortiz dans : ** American Wives : Sandy (saison 2 épisode 8) ** Ugly Betty : Hilda Suarez ** Devious Maids : Marisol Duarte / Suarez ** Revenge : Bizzy Preston (saison 3 épisode 7) ** Murder : Paula Murphy / Elena Aguilar (saison 1 épisode 3) * Jessica Capshaw dans : ** The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés : Jamie Stringer ** Bones : Rebecca Stinson (saison 2 épisodes 2,5) ** The L Word : Nadia Karella ** Into the West : Rachel Wheeler ** Grey's Anatomy : Arizona Robbins * Carrie Preston dans : ** New York, unité spéciale : Bella Zane (saison 13 épisode 8) ** True Blood : Arlène Fowler ** The Good Wife : Elisabeth Tascioni ** The Good Fight : Elisabeth Tascioni * Monica Keena dans : ** Dawson : Abby Morgan ** New York, section criminelle : Beatrice Onorato Mailer (saison 4 épisode 15) ** Les Experts : Madeline (saison 7 épisode 2) * Melissa McCarthy dans : ** Into the West : Lynn McDonald ** Private Practice : Lynn McDonald * Kali Rocha dans : ** Buffy contre les vampires : Halfrek ** Preuve à l’appui : Felix Tate (saison 2 épisode 20) * Robin Weigert dans : ** Numb3rs : Elaine Tellman ** Deadwood : Calamity Jane * 1985 : V : Elisabeth Maxwell (Jennifer Cooke) * 1992 : Flash : Sabrina (Gloria Reuben) * 1992-1994 : Alerte à Malibu : Roberta « Summer » Quinn (Nicole Eggert) * 1994-1997 : Urgences : l’infirmière Wendy Goldman ( ) * 1996 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Gemma Withley (Bianca Nacson) * 1997 : Babylon 5 : Alison Higgins (Diana Morgan) * 1997 : Babylon 5 : Barbara Tashaki (Joanne Takahashi) (saison 4 épisode 22) * 1999-2000 : Deuxième Chance : Naomi Porter ( ) * 1999-2001 : Sydney Fox, l'aventurière : Claudia (Lindy Booth) * 1999 : Le Flic de Shangaï : Melanie Georges (Julia Campbell) * 1999 : The Crow : Cordelia Warren (Suleda Mathew) * 2000-2001 : : Ginger Chin (Lauren Tom) * 2000 : Rhona Cameron : Rhona Campbell (Rhona Cameron) * 2000-2004 : Six Sexy : Jane Christie (Gina Bellman) * 2001 : Boston Public : Christine Banks ( ) (saison 1, épisodes 10, 12 et 18) * 2001 : Preuve à l’appui : Gail Horton (Susan Walters) (saison 1 épisode 3) * 2001 : La Vie avant tout : Kayla Thorton (Tamera Mowry) * 2001 : Buffy contre les vampires : Gronx (Lily Knight) (saison 5 épisodes 20,21) * 2001 : Six Feet Under : Adèle Swanson (Tracy Middendorf) (saison 1 épisode 2) * 2001 : Powder Park : Vroni Deininger (Miriam Krause) (saison 2, épisode 18) * 2001-2003 : Les Anges du bonheur : Gloria (Valerie Bertinelli) (saisons 8 et 9) * 2002 : Monk : la femme agacée (Nicola St. John) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2002 : Parents à tout prix : Gretchen (Natasha Lyonne) (saison 2, épisode 16) * 2002-2003 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire : Janine Barber (Paula Marshall) * 2002 : Buffy contre les vampires : Cléo (Jessa French) (saison 6 épisode 11) * 2003 : Le Cartel : Ariela (María Conchita Alonso) (saison 1 épisodes 4,5) * 2003-2005 : La Caravane de l'étrange : Rita Sue Dreifuss ( ) * 2003 : Boomtown : L'inspecteur Katherine Pierce (Vanessa Lynn Williams) * 2003-2004 : Preuve à l'appui : Reporter TV (Leesa Severyn) (saison 3 épisode 19 saison 4 épisode 2) * 2004 : Monk : Julie Parlo (Rachel Dratch) (saison 2 épisode 13) * 2004 : Dead Like Me : Penny Janaya (Yeardley Smith) * 2004 : Dr House : Jill ( ) (saison 1 épisode 4) * 2005 : Monk : Maria Disher (Susan Kellermann) (saison 2 épisode 15) * 2005 : Dr House : Betheny Horowitz (Meredith Eaton-Gilden) * 2006 : Hannah Montana : Josie (Debi Mazar)/Suzanne (Justina Machado)/Lisa Brody (Suzan May Pratt) * 2006 : Ghost Whisperer : Guide de la Maison Blanche (Maribeth Monroe) * 2006 : The Shield : Peaches Pyman (Jennifer Echols)/Calida Lavreda (Carla Jimenez) * 2006 : Mon Comeback : Valerie Cherish (Lisa Kudrov) * 2007 : Shark : Eléna Perez (Michelle Bonilla) * 2007 : Dernier Recours : Kimberly Sparks (Amy Anderson) * 2007 : Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Elen (Katey Wright) (saison 8 épisode 4) * 2007 : Medium : Meghan Doyle (Kelly Preston) (saison 1 épisodes 12,14,15,16) * 2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Deidre Miller (Christina Sexton) * 2007 : Skins : Bibi Kharral (Nina Wadia) * 2008 : Damages : Carol Tobin (Ana Reeder) * 2008 : The L Word : Janie Chen (Mei Melancon) * 2008 : Army Wives : Marilyn Polarski (Katie Kneeland) * 2009 : Fear Itself : Anita (Melanie Nicholls King) (saison 1 épisode 13) * 2009 : Whitechapel : Megan Riley (Hannah Walters) * 2009 : Criminal Investigation Bureau : Jessica McKay (Simone McAullay) * 2009 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Amanda Barrow (Lindy Booth) * 2009 : Matrioshki : Le Trafic de la honte : Esther van de Walle (Veerle De Jonghe) * 2009 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Ivy (Ashley Leggat) * 2010-2015 : Mon oncle Charlie : Lyndsey Mackelroy (Courtney Thorne-Smith) * 2010 : Mentalist : Raquel Garcia (Sarah Hernandez) * 2010 : Londres, police judiciaire : Angela ( ) * 2010- : Head Case : Lola Buckingham (Michelle Arthur) * 2010 : Castle : Michèle Langford (Senta Moses) (saison 6 épisode 14) * 2010 : Breaking Bad : Realtor (Beth Bailey) * 2010 : Drop Dead Diva : Lucy Tyner (Rebecca Field) * 2010 : Royal Pains : Nikki (Pascale Hutton) * 2010 : Warehouse 13 : Richman (Marium Carvel) * 2011 : Detroit 1-8-7 : Shayna (Hedy Burress) * 2011 : Hercule Poirot : Ms Hemmings (Beatie Edney) * 2011-2013 : Switched : Armanda Burke ( ) * 2011 : Jackson Brodie, détective privé : Deborah Arnold (Zawe Ashton) * 2011 : FBI : Duo très spécial : Helen Anderson (Jayne Atkinson) * 2012 : Unforgettable : Karen (Tracy Sallows) (saison 1 épisode 22) * 2012 : Veep : Sophie Brokheimer (Marie-Catherine Garrison) * 2012 : Spy : Paula Abdul (Rosie Cavaliero) * 2012 : La Loi selon Harry : Xéni Torrès (Carla Jimenez) * 2012 : Titanic : Margaret Brown (Linda Kash) * 2013 : Bones : Becky Conway (Jenica Bergère) (saison 5 épisode 17) * 2013 : Person of Interest : Marianne Nickols (Kelly Coffield Park) * 2013 : Anger Management : Shelley Trahan (Rebecca Ann Jonhson) * 2013 : Suits : Avocats sur mesure : Lucille Jakson (Paula Newsome) * 2013 : Breakout Kings : Candice Barrett (Jessica Tuck) * 2013 : American Horror Story : Queenie (Gabourey Sidibe) * 2013 : Borgen, une femme au pouvoir : Nete Bush (Julie Agnete Vang Christensen) * 2013 : Little Dorrit : Flora Gasby Finching (Ruth Jones) * 2013 : Flash Point : Nina (Catherine Disher) * 2013 : Esprits criminels : Sera Morrison (Sophie Bairley) (saison 8, épisode 14) * 2013 : Dostoïevski : Irina Rozanova (Lizaveta Kroukovskaia) * 2013 : The Fall : Mary McCurdy (Siobhan McSweeney) * 2015 : Unforgettable : Rosie Webb (Rachel Dratch) Séries d'animation * 1979-1980 : King Arthur : Guenièvre * 1991-1995 : Taz-Mania : Molly, le diable de Tasmanie / Constance, la koala * 1993-1994 : Animaniacs ( ) : Elmyr Dudd / la mère de Mindy * 1994-1997 : Drôles de Monstres ( ) : Oblina * 1996-1997 : : Angelica ) * 1997 : Real Monsters : Oblina * 1999-2000 : Roswell, la conspiration ( ) : Marina Petrovic * 1999 : Batman, la relève ( ) : Mary McGinnis / Bobbi « Blade » Summer * 2003 : Hamtaro * 2003-2004 : Duck Dodgers : la reine Tyr'ahnée * 2007 : Roary, la voiture de course ( ) * 2008 : Blaise le blasé : Violaine Voula / Zoé * 2008-2009 : Le Monde selon Tim ( ) Notes et références Liens externes * Site officiel * Véronique Alycia sur Notrecinema * Véronique Alycia sur IMDb * Voxographie partielle de Véronique Alycia sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Véronique Alycia (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Véronique Alycia (animation) sur Planète-Jeunesse Alycia Véronique Catégorie:Chanteuse française Catégorie:Naissance en 1964 Alycia Véronique